Always
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] Fleur Delacour was never the type to wait for someone. But she would wait for this boy. She would always wait for this boy.


**Title: **Always

**Summary:** Fleur Delacour was never the type to wait for someone. But she would wait for this boy. She would _always_ wait for this boy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I got inspired when I accidentally stumbled across some FleurCedric stories. This is the result.

-----------------------------

She had waited for him forever. She had always waited for him, even before she had met him. He was the reason she rejected other boys. Boys that only liked her for her exceptional beauty. He was different. He would like her for everything she had to offer. Her brains. Her humour. Her kindness. He would bring it all out in her. She was sure of that.

When she met him she knew. This is the one. This is him. She was happy she had waited for him. He was everything she had wished for. Kind. Brave. Honest. He was well liked and treated everyone with respect. She admired him in silence. Watched him, talking to his friends. For the first time in her life, Fleur was shy. She did not dare to approach him. And she waited. Patiently. She waited for him to notice her.

She waited for him, even when he got together with that beautiful Ravenclaw girl. Cho. It hurt her when she was the most precious thing to him. She was jealous. She didn't tell anybody, but he was the most precious thing to her. If he hadn't been Hogwarts Champion, it would have been him down there. Him she couldn't save. She was glad he was the champion. She was glad he didn't know. She would wait patiently until he and Cho broke up. She would wait until he came to notice her. She did not mind waiting, not as long as it was for something this good.

When the third task approached they got closer. They talked sometimes when they happened to cross each other's paths. They talked only about the task. Fleur did not mind. She pretended to be concerned, when all she was concerned about was how much it would hurt never seeing him again. She was not sure she could handle that. She always managed to convince herself that if she really could not get over him, she could always visit him. She didn't know whether it would be enough, though.

She wished him good luck when he went in together with Harry. He smiled at her and nodded. His usual smile. Confident. His eyes that showed that little fear only she could see. She smiled back and nodded too. Things will be okay. You can do this. He knew that she was trying to comfort him with just her eyes. He mouthed a 'thank you' and went in, confidence in his steps.

It was the last time she saw him alive. When Harry brought him back, it wasn't Cedric anymore. It was just a body. He was already gone. She could not cry. She could only watch others grieve. She withdrew herself from the pain of others. She distanced herself from the crowd, though she was still among them. Her body ached, because her brain could not handle the pain. She would never see him again. He would not dump Cho for her. He would not be her prince. She would never get married to him. She would never be happy with him.

-----------------------------

She was about to step into the carriage when someone called out her name. She did not want to listen. She wanted to pretend that this had all been a dream. But this boy called out her name again and she turned around. She was too well raised to ignore a friend.

"Fleur..."

The boy noticed that her smile was cold, though not because she didn't like him. He grabbed her hand, which was trembling. She looked at him, through him. He was hoping that his words would give her some comfort.

"Cedric..."

Harry said, and stopped. It seemed as if Fleur was going to cry, but held herself back. He hated the thought that he was hurting her even more, and spoke quickly.

"Cedric wanted me to tell you something. He told me to tell you that he was falling for you. That after the tournament he would ask you to visit him during the summer. He wanted you to know what an amazing girl you are. He cared a lot about you. So much that he was going to break up with Cho."

She did not know how long she had stood there. One foot on the steps into the carriage, the other on the ground. She did not feel them. She did not feel anything. She was empty. He had cared for her. He had considered dumping Cho for her. All her dreams had come true.

Too late.

Fleur had never been the type to wait for someone. But she would wait for this boy. She would _always_ wait for this boy.

Always.

**Review please!**


End file.
